


Million reasons

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Tristan sembra essersi meritato una maggiore libertà e può muoversi per il palazzo, ma questo lo porta a vedere una scena che non avrebbe voluto: Elijah con Hayley. La disperazione che prova a questa vista è tale da spingerlo a trovare sollievo in una visita ad Aurora, l'amata sorella che giace addormentata nelle segrete dei Mikaelson. Là però incontra Vincent e...Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono le mie storie.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e situazioni e personaggi non appartengono a me bensì a autori, registi, sceneggiatori e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**Million reasons (prima parte)**

_I bow down to pray_

_I try to make the worst seem better_

_Lord, show me the way_

_To cut through all his worn out leather_

_I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

_But baby I just need one good to stay._

_(“Million reasons” – Lady Gaga)_

 

Tristan si era ripreso bene e, adesso, aveva ottenuto una stanza tutta per sé, sebbene sotto il controllo dell’incantesimo di Freya. Elijah e gli altri Mikaelson lo tenevano sotto sorveglianza, però ora aveva la possibilità di muoversi più liberamente per il palazzo.

Eppure questa libertà poteva rivelarsi un’arma a doppio taglio…

Quella particolare mattina aveva avuto il permesso di uscire dalla sua stanza e di recarsi a fare colazione nel patio dei Mikaelson, proprio come se fosse stato ancora l’unico e il solo Lord della Strix. Si era goduto quei momenti che gli ricordavano la sua vecchia vita, illudendosi per un breve tempo di essere ancora libero e potente. In fondo sapeva che quelle non erano altro che minime concessioni, qualcosa che Elijah gli lasciava fare per tenerlo buono, ma non permetteva a quel pensiero fastidioso di rovinare i suoi rari momenti di pace.

Così, Tristan si gustò in tranquillità una colazione da vero Lord e poi, guardandosi attorno soddisfatto, risalì lo scalone che portava al piano superiore.

E fu lì che li vide.

Elijah ed Hayley si stavano baciando nello studio dell’Originale, perduti in un loro mondo come se nient’altro esistesse. Lei si avvinghiava a Elijah quasi fosse stato una tavola di salvezza in mezzo all’oceano…

Tristan provò un dolore che non immaginava neanche potesse esistere, un dolore che gli parve addirittura più atroce di ciò che aveva vissuto nel container. Come quando era immerso in quell’acqua gelida, per qualche istante non riuscì a respirare e il petto gli si riempì di un bruciore insopportabile. Anche la sensazione di disperazione e di vuoto era la stessa provata là dentro, la consapevolezza che non ci fosse più alcun motivo per andare avanti, più alcun motivo per resistere, per sopravvivere.

Il Conte De Martel non voleva assolutamente essere visto. Lentamente e in silenzio tornò indietro, ripercorse la scalinata fino al patio, ma non voleva più stare lì, la serenità che aveva provato facendo colazione come un Lord si era completamente infranta e schegge di vetro gli straziavano il cuore.

Dove poteva andare per essere certo di non incontrare nessuno e, tanto meno, Elijah?

Il pensiero di Aurora gli attraversò la mente. Lei, seppure sprofondata in un sonno ipnotico, era comunque nelle segrete dei Mikaelson e restava la sola persona al mondo che lo avesse sempre amato veramente, nonostante tutti i suoi problemi. Aveva voglia di parlare con lei, di sentirla vicina e poco importava che la sorella non potesse udirlo né rispondergli. I suoi passi lo condussero verso le stanze più oscure, i sotterranei del palazzo dei Mikaelson, dove era stata sistemata la Contessa addormentata.

Quando la vide, Tristan si sentì stringere di nuovo il cuore: l’amata sorella era stata posta su una lettiga, avvolta in una sorta di sudario e legata strettamente con delle cinghie.

 _Temevano forse che potesse sfuggirgli ancora?,_ si domandò Tristan, indignato. Poi si accorse che c’era qualcuno con Aurora, ma solo avvicinandosi ulteriormente lo riconobbe.

“Tu sei Vincent, non è così?” domandò il Conte allo sciamano che stava, apparentemente, eseguendo qualche strano rito sulla ragazza.

“Buongiorno, Tristan” rispose l’uomo. Non amava affatto i vampiri e di certo non aveva simpatia per il giovane, ma non poteva dimenticare che, se la sua amica Davina era ancora viva, era in parte grazie a lui.

“Cosa stai facendo a mia sorella?”

“I Mikaelson mi hanno chiesto di estrarle dal corpo il siero che le aveva dato Lucien” spiegò lo stregone. “Io sto cercando di concentrarlo tutto sul cuore, per poi toglierlo da lì.”

“E, quando l’avrai fatto, Aurora morirà?” domandò Tristan, lanciando all’uomo uno sguardo carico di sospetto.

“Niente affatto. Quando sarà liberata da quel siero, non correrà più il rischio di trasformarsi nella Bestia. Teoricamente, i Mikaelson non avrebbero più motivo di mantenerla in questo stato di torpore ma, conoscendoli, immagino che non la risveglieranno: questo è il metodo più sicuro che hanno per controllarla.”

Pronunciate queste parole, Vincent si allontanò dal corpo di Aurora e guardò Tristan.

“Per oggi ho finito. Durante la notte, il siero si concentrerà tutto sul cuore e domattina tornerò per estrarlo” disse, accingendosi ad andarsene.

“E che cosa ne farai del siero, quando l’avrai ottenuto?”

Vincent rise sommessamente.

“Non penserai certo che voglia consegnarlo a _te_ , vero?”

“Io non lo voglio” replicò Tristan, offeso al solo pensiero, “ma non voglio che lo abbiano nemmeno i Mikaelson. Sono convinto che dovresti distruggerlo!”

“Perché dovrei ascoltare un tuo suggerimento? So bene che razza di piccolo manipolatore tu sia, non illuderti. Tollero la tua presenza soltanto perché, seppure involontariamente, hai salvato Davina” precisò Vincent, in tono duro.

“Ah, che peccato, e io che credevo di aver finalmente trovato un _amico_ ” lo irrise Tristan. “Non mi importa un bel niente di te e delle tue amiche streghe. Pensa però a una cosa: se tu non consegnerai il siero ai Mikaelson, loro inizieranno a sospettare di te e a presumere che tu voglia tenerlo, magari, per assumerlo e diventare tu stesso la Bestia. Non ti daranno pace, te l’assicuro, loro sono così bravi a pensare sempre il peggio di chiunque non faccia parte della loro _perfetta famiglia_. D’altro canto, però, se lo darai a loro, gli offrirai un potere immenso. Ti fidi davvero così tanto da rischiare che uno di loro, preso da una smodata ambizione, decida di assumerlo e diventare il padrone del mondo? Non sarebbe poi così strano…”

“Non mi fido affatto di loro” ribatté Vincent in tono tagliente, “e ancora meno da quando hanno cercato di sacrificare Davina per i loro scopi!”

“Allora non sembra anche a te che la soluzione migliore sia eliminare quel maledetto siero una volta per tutte? Così, tanto per evitare qualsivoglia tentazione… Riflettici, ne hai tutto il tempo prima di tornare qui domattina” fece, serafico, Tristan, ben sapendo di aver instillato nella mente dello stregone il germe del sospetto.

Pensieroso, Vincent scrollò le spalle e se ne andò.

Tristan, finalmente, rimase solo con la sorella e si sedette sulle lastre umide del pavimento, ignorando il freddo pur di stare accanto ad Aurora.

“Non temere, sorella, non ti abbandonerò neanche stavolta” le disse, a bassa voce. “Se solo avessi saputo quello che tramava l’infido Lucien… Per secoli ho tentato di aiutarti, di strapparti dalle tenebre che ti perseguitavano, e quel pazzo non ha trovato di meglio da fare che infettarti con qualcosa di ancor più malefico, che avrebbe potuto distruggere la tua mente! Mi dispiace soltanto che sia già morto, perché avrei voluto ucciderlo io, con le mie mani. Ad ogni modo, ormai non potrà mai più farti del male.”

Tristan era talmente immerso nel suo monologo con Aurora da non accorgersi che Freya, venuta a controllare a che punto fosse Vincent, lo aveva scoperto. Immaginando subito il peggio, la strega non si fece vedere da lui, ma corse ad avvertire immediatamente Elijah.

“Ti avevo detto che non avresti mai dovuto fidarti di quella vipera di Tristan!” disse al fratello. “Sai dove si trova in questo momento? Nelle segrete del palazzo, con il corpo di Aurora. Non so dove sia Vincent, probabilmente se n’è già andato, ma c’è il rischio che abbia parlato con Tristan e chissà che cosa può avergli messo in testa quel mostro.”

“Non credo proprio che Vincent sia tanto ingenuo da fidarsi di Tristan” replicò Elijah, che però si era innervosito non appena aveva saputo che il giovane Conte era andato a cercare la sorella.

“Sai benissimo che Tristan De Martel è un abile manipolatore: può avergli raccontato chissà che cosa per convincerlo a operare un incantesimo che annulli il mio e, magari, indurlo ad aiutare lui e sua sorella a scappare di qui, approfittando del fatto che Vincent gli è grato per averlo messo all’erta su Davina. Non dovresti lasciare che quell’infame vaghi liberamente per il palazzo!”

Elijah non condivideva del tutto i sospetti di Freya, ma era infastidito dal fatto che Tristan avesse sentito il bisogno di vedere il corpo di Aurora.

“Va bene, vado a prenderlo e lo riporto nella sua stanza” dichiarò, dirigendosi poi con decisione verso le segrete. Mentre scendeva le scale che lo avrebbero condotto nei sotterranei, Elijah cercava di dominare il nervosismo che lo invadeva e che non accettava. Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto sentirsi nervoso? Perché lo infastidiva tanto il fatto che Tristan cercasse di vedere la sorella? In fondo non poteva svegliarla né uscire dal palazzo con lei, perciò non rappresentava un vero pericolo. E lui non aveva motivo per interessarsi così tanto a Tristan, adesso c’era Hayley con lui. Hayley era la donna perfetta, la madre di sua nipote e la persona giusta con cui stare. Non era una passione pericolosa com’era stata Aya, non era un’attrazione malata come quella che, suo malgrado, continuava a provare per Tristan.

Hayley era colei che avrebbe donato pace e serenità al suo cuore tormentato, che gli avrebbe sempre fatto scegliere la strada giusta, che avrebbe perfino potuto _redimerlo_ … era a Hayley che doveva pensare.

E allora perché continuava a provare quella fastidiosa punta di gelosia al pensiero di Tristan così affezionato ad Aurora da spingersi fin nelle segrete per cercarla?

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Elijah giunse nei sotterranei dove si trovava il corpo di Aurora senza dire una parola, con un’espressione dura e gelida sul volto e un’inquietudine che gli serpeggiava in tutto il corpo… ma non per i sospetti che gli erano stati suggeriti da Freya, sebbene lui volesse convincersi che si trattava soltanto di quello. Trovò Tristan accanto alla sorella e, ancora una volta senza spiegazioni, lo afferrò bruscamente per un polso e lo trascinò via, con tanta forza da rovesciarlo quasi per terra.

“Ma che ti prende, si può sapere?” protestò Tristan, oltraggiato, ma non ottenne risposta. Elijah continuò a strattonarlo ruvidamente, facendogli ripercorrere tutti i corridoi e le scale fino a riportarlo nella sua stanza, sempre in un silenzio glaciale.

Giunti là, lo spinse in malo modo sul letto e finalmente parlò.

“Ti ho concesso di muoverti liberamente per il nostro palazzo e tu che cosa hai fatto? Ti sei recato nei sotterranei, hai tramato con Vincent per liberare Aurora, magari per scatenarla contro di noi… Non c’è davvero una sola ragione al mondo per cui debba fidarmi di te, no? Basta che mi volti per un attimo e sei subito pronto a una nuova malvagità!” lo accusò con veemenza.

Tristan restò attonito, senza sapere bene se indignarsi o addolorarsi per le parole cattive di Elijah. Lui non aveva tramato niente, aveva incontrato Vincent per caso e aveva sentito il bisogno di ritrovare Aurora soltanto… soltanto perché la vista di Elijah ed Hayley che si baciavano lo aveva straziato fino in fondo al cuore. Alla fine decise che la dignità doveva venire prima di tutto e reagì con sarcasmo e arroganza, nascondendo i reali sentimenti che lo laceravano.

“Se ti fossi interessato a quello che stavo facendo, invece di sbaciucchiarti come un liceale con la cagnetta, magari sapresti che non sono intrighi quelli che ho in mente e che ho incontrato Vincent soltanto per caso, non sapevo nemmeno che fosse lì” replicò, brusco.

Elijah, però, colse subito il punto debole insito nella protesta del giovane Conte e si rilassò, lasciando che un sorriso beffardo prendesse il posto della maschera gelida che aveva tenuto finora sul volto. Non sapeva se Tristan avesse veramente cercato di tessere qualche intrigo con Vincent oppure no, ma di sicuro gli aveva disobbedito e adesso lui sapeva come punirlo.

“Mi deludi, Tristan” commentò, caustico. “Il Conte De Martel, il demonio che ha assassinato a sangue freddo centinaia di persone e ha creato una setta di pazzi sanguinari adesso non sa fare altro che tramare una piccola vendetta perché è _geloso_? Non stai certo onorando la tua fama, piccolo mostro. In quanto a Hayley, lei e Hope sono parte della mia famiglia, adesso, pertanto le tue ridicole manifestazioni di invidia sono quanto meno fuori luogo: lei è la mia compagna ed è mille volte più saggia, coraggiosa, generosa e meritevole di te, sotto ogni punto di vista. Non potresti paragonarti a lei nemmeno tra altri mille anni.”

Dette queste parole, Elijah voltò le spalle al giovane e uscì dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta. L’incantesimo di Freya si attivò all’istante, Tristan era nuovamente prigioniero nella sua camera.

Ma la prigionia peggiore era quella che gli lacerava il cuore e l’anima, la maledizione dell’asservimento che lo costringeva a desiderare, a bramare, ad avere un disperato bisogno di quell’uomo crudele che non perdeva occasione per mortificarlo, ferirlo e torturarlo nei modi più dolorosi, anche quando, come in quel caso, non aveva fatto nulla di male.

Prostrato dal dolore, dalla ferita inflitta al suo orgoglio e dalla rabbia e vergogna, Tristan restò raggomitolato sul letto per tutta la giornata, senza muoversi, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, domandandosi se, alla resa dei conti, il suo destino attuale fosse davvero più sopportabile dell’atroce supplizio nel container. C’erano dei momenti, come quello, in cui non riusciva a trovarci poi molta differenza…

Quando Tristan si riscosse dalle sue malinconiche meditazioni, si accorse che si era fatto ormai buio e che, probabilmente, era ora di andare a dormire. Lui aveva trascorso tutta la giornata disteso sul letto, sprofondato nel suo dolore, e ora cosa gli restava da fare se non prepararsi per la notte? Mentre si spogliava e sistemava ordinatamente i vestiti, cercava di distrarsi pensando alla mattina successiva, quando Vincent sarebbe tornato per togliere il siero dal sangue di Aurora. Ma lui sarebbe stato ancora confinato in quella stanza, ne era certo, i Mikaelson non lo avrebbero lasciato uscire probabilmente per giorni, adesso che si erano insospettiti. Come avrebbe potuto sapere se Vincent avrebbe o no distrutto il siero? Chi gli avrebbe dato notizie di Aurora? Pensare a lei era l’unico modo che aveva per mantenere la voglia di lottare e non arrendersi, se le fosse accaduto qualcosa e fosse rimasto totalmente solo… beh, allora che motivo avrebbe avuto per andare avanti? Era stanco di essere il burattino dei Mikaelson e il bersaglio dei malumori di Elijah…

Turbato e oppresso da tristi presentimenti, si sistemò sotto le lenzuola, sperando di riuscire ad addormentarsi senza i soliti incubi. Ma aveva appena chiuso gli occhi quando udì scattare la serratura della porta e nella stanza entrò nuovamente Elijah.

 _Sta diventando una persecuzione,_ pensò, tenendo ostinatamente gli occhi chiusi. Ma non si illudeva: se Elijah avesse voluto tormentarlo ancora, non si sarebbe certo preoccupato di svegliarlo. Almeno, però, si risparmiava la sofferenza di vederlo.

“E’ inutile che fingi di dormire, Tristan, so benissimo che sei sveglio” disse Elijah.

Il Conte fu costretto a cedere, aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.

“Adesso cosa sei venuto a fare? Vuoi insultarmi ancora? Forse dovresti trovarti un passatempo più costruttivo” mormorò. Era stanco e scoraggiato e l’ultima cosa che desiderava era una nuova sfida verbale con il suo Creatore.

“Voglio assicurarmi che tu non abbia davvero tramato qualcosa con Vincent e che i tuoi atti inconsulti siano soltanto frutto della tua _gelosia_ ” riprese l’Originale, continuando a rigirare il coltello nella piaga. “Freya è sospettosa e ritiene che dovrei torturarti per farti confessare, ma io non credo che sia necessario. Non sei andato nei sotterranei per cercare di manipolare Vincent, non è così?”

“Te l’ho già detto, volevo soltanto vedere Aurora. Non sapevo che Vincent fosse là, l’ho incontrato per caso” ripeté stancamente Tristan, “ma a che cosa serve? Tu non credi alle mie parole.”

“E’ difficile credere a un infido manipolatore come te” rincarò Elijah.

“Allora è inutile che tu mi faccia domande, non ti pare?”

“Dipende dalle domande. Non credo alle tue parole, è vero, ma le tue reazioni parlano per te e, se presumessi che tu sei andato a cercare Aurora perché ti sentivi trascurato, perché eri _geloso di Hayley_ , forse potrei ottenere le risposte che cerco” insinuò l’Originale con cattiveria.

Tristan sapeva che reagire era la cosa sbagliata da fare, sapeva che in uno scontro avrebbe detto cose che non avrebbe dovuto dire e che Elijah lo avrebbe nuovamente sconfitto, ma era veramente esausto, aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e non ce la faceva più a mantenere il distacco e l’impassibilità che gli sarebbero occorsi. Irritato, si mise a sedere sul letto con gli occhi che mandavano lampi d’ira e scatenò tutta la rabbia e il dolore che si era tenuto dentro in quelle lunghe ore confinato nella stanza.

“Credi quello che ti pare, non me ne importa niente. Hai capito bene? Non. Me. Ne. Importa. Niente. Non vi fidate di me? Volete rimettermi nel container? Fate quello che vi pare, tanto non c’è poi così tanta differenza con l’essere prigioniero di creature orribili e meschine come te e la tua famiglia di mostri!” esclamò con furia. “E per quanto riguarda la tua _cagna_ , perché non te ne torni da lei a sfogare i tuoi istinti bestiali invece di tormentare me? Siete fatti proprio l’uno per l’altra, sai? Entrambi egocentrici, ipocriti e falsi, capaci soltanto di riempirvi la bocca di belle parole per giustificare le vostre turpi azioni. Mi fate venire la nausea tutti e due, vi atteggiate a buoni samaritani ma le vostre anime sono più putride di una palude marcescente!”

Un luce strana attraversò gli occhi neri di Elijah, che reagì nel modo più inaspettato. Afferrò Tristan per le braccia e lo rovesciò prono sul letto, poi si sbottonò velocemente i pantaloni e, tenendolo fermo con una mano, con l’altra gli abbassò i boxer e si spinse dentro di lui con una mossa violenta e decisa. Il dolore fu talmente acuto e intenso, oltre che inatteso, da togliere il fiato al giovane che non riuscì nemmeno a gridare. Nascose il viso nel cuscino per soffocare i singhiozzi, mentre Elijah continuava ad affondare con forza e rabbia dentro di lui, eccitato suo malgrado all’idea di punirlo in quel modo e soddisfacendo un desiderio insano e morboso che aveva provato fin dalla mattina, quando lo aveva sorpreso con Aurora e lui, lui sì, davvero, si era sentito _geloso_ del suo affetto per la sorella. Quando ebbe finito con lui, lo spinse via da sé come uno straccio vecchio e si riabbottonò i pantaloni, cercando di ferirlo con un’ultima frase crudele.

“Sei soltanto tu che scateni i miei istinti bestiali, come vedi” sibilò, “al contrario, non farei mai del male ad Hayley, che merita la parte migliore di me.”

Gli voltò le spalle e uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta.

Tristan, dolorante, straziato e umiliato, si mosse appena per prendere il lenzuolo e tirarselo fin sopra la testa, in un infantile tentativo di nascondersi e scomparire. Era devastato dalla sofferenza e dalla vergogna. Continuando a tenere il viso premuto sul cuscino, celato alla vista dal lenzuolo che lo ricopriva, scoppiò in singhiozzi laceranti, sfogando finalmente tutto ciò che provava adesso che nessuno poteva né vederlo né sentirlo. Pianse lacrime brucianti di dolore e di mortificazione, perché era consapevole, nonostante tutto, del fatto che il suo corpo lo aveva tradito e che aveva comunque goduto di quell’atto bestiale e violento. Dava la colpa di tutto all’asservimento, alla maledizione del legame di sangue che lo costringeva a bramare Elijah anche nei modi più perversi e morbosi, pur di essere suo, di averlo dentro di sé.

E piangeva perché comprendeva, anche, che non poteva dare veramente la colpa solo e soltanto all’asservimento…

Nascosto, raggomitolato, mezzo soffocato dal cuscino e dai singhiozzi che gli devastavano il petto, non si accorse che Elijah era rientrato silenziosamente nella camera, che si era avvicinato al letto e che lo guardava. Non vide apparire il turbamento sul volto dell’Originale, non vide che nei suoi occhi si era accesa una luce di tenerezza e non sentì il suo cuore battere più forte per il rimorso di averlo massacrato così. Non udì il fruscio dei vestiti di Elijah che cadevano a terra e, quando si ritrovò stretto tra le braccia del suo Signore, incollato al suo corpo nudo, era già troppo tardi. Stremato e vinto, non ebbe la forza di tentare una qualsivoglia reazione e rimase passivo e inerte, mentre Elijah lo attirava contro il suo petto e gli accarezzava i capelli con una dolcezza che Tristan non immaginava neanche potesse dimostrare.

Elijah, infatti, era uscito sbattendo la porta ed aveva iniziato a percorrere il corridoio per raggiungere la sua stanza, ma poi un ricordo improvviso lo aveva sfiorato e indotto a fermarsi.

In quei giorni avevano dovuto lottare contro Lucien, diventato la Bestia, e quante perdite avevano avuto, quante vite avevano dovuto sacrificare per avere la meglio contro di lui: prima Finn, poi Cami e Davina, che si era salvata soltanto grazie alla premonizione di Tristan. Fermare Lucien aveva richiesto un incantesimo complesso e molto dolore. Come avevano fatto a catturare Tristan, invece? Molto semplicemente, Freya e Vincent avevano fatto assumere a Camille le sembianze di Aurora con un incantesimo e Tristan, senza nemmeno pensarci, aveva commesso l’imprudenza di entrare nel container e farsi sottrarre la chiave; il pensiero che la sorella fosse in pericolo lo aveva reso vulnerabile e loro avevano potuto imprigionarlo senza problemi.

Ancora una volta, Elijah si trovava a paragonare i nemici contro i quali aveva combattuto e doveva riconoscere che Tristan si era fatto sconfiggere non dall’ambizione, non dalla crudeltà, bensì… dall’amore che provava per Aurora.

Era stata la sua parte più tenera e affettuosa a farlo cadere. Con Lucien non sarebbe mai stato possibile.

Tristan aveva una parte buona, c’erano in lui amore, affetto e tenerezza nascosti dentro il mostro, ma lui non gli aveva dato modo di farli uscire. Al contrario, era stato crudele e meschino con lui, aveva dato il peggio di sé. Era questo ciò che un Creatore doveva fare con la sua creatura? No di certo.

In preda a sensi di colpa che derivavano soltanto in parte da questi ragionamenti, Elijah era tornato nella stanza di Tristan e lì lo aveva visto piangere disperato, era rimasto ad osservarlo per qualche tempo senza che il giovane nemmeno si accorgesse della sua presenza.

Adesso lo teneva tra le braccia e voleva soltanto fargli dimenticare ciò che era accaduto poco prima.

“Non volevo farti piangere, non volevo” gli mormorò. “E’ vero che tu scateni la mia parte più oscura, ma sono io che devo imparare a controllarla invece di prendermela con te. Non piangere, Tristan, non voglio più farti del male.”

Una lunga pausa, che a Elijah sembrò ancora più lunga per la fatica di tirare fuori quelle due parole che per lui erano così difficili da dire.

“Mi dispiace, Tristan” gli sussurrò piano, “non me lo stai rendendo per niente facile, ma volevo dirtelo. Non piangere più, non piangere.”

Il contatto con il corpo esile e delicato del giovane Conte eccitò nuovamente Elijah, ma stavolta non voleva fare male a Tristan, non voleva che si sentisse usato e umiliato. Cercò la sua bocca e lo baciò a lungo, accarezzandogli la lingua con la sua e sentendo il sapore salato delle lacrime; lo abbracciò avvolgendolo con tenerezza e gli divaricò le gambe, sfiorandogli prima delicatamente e poi in modo sempre più impudente e audace tutto il corpo e toccandolo intimamente. Voleva accenderlo, voleva che anche lui lo desiderasse e che lo accogliesse dentro di sé nel modo giusto, senza più violenza ma con passione. Entrò in lui con una spinta, soffocando il grido di Tristan con la sua bocca, poi si mosse profondamente ma lentamente nella sua carne, soddisfacendo la brama di possederlo completamente e di sentirlo assecondare i suoi movimenti. Come la prima volta in cui lo aveva posseduto, in quella notte di mille anni prima, fu attento e premuroso, gustò ogni istante dell’unione con Tristan, si inebriò del suo sapore, del suo odore, del calore del suo corpo, con esasperante lentezza. Non pensò soltanto al proprio godimento, bensì anche a regalare il massimo piacere al giovane Conte con spinte intense e profonde e carezze audaci ed esperte e lo guidò all’apice di un’estasi che li lasciò storditi, sconvolti e dimentichi di ciò che era stato prima, dell’atto rude e bestiale che aveva infangato ciò che entrambi erano l’uno per l’altro da sempre.

“Resto con te, stanotte, non ti lascio solo. Non volevo ammetterlo, ma c’è una parte buona in te ed è mia responsabilità portarla alla luce” gli disse, piano e con tenerezza. “Non ti lascio solo, Tristan.”

Perduto, esausto, stremato, tremante ma anche, adesso, finalmente completo e sentendosi _a casa_ , Tristan si rifugiò tra le braccia del suo Creatore. C’era ancora una parte di lui che lo faceva vergognare per la sua debolezza, che gli rimproverava di aver ceduto ad Elijah nonostante il male che gli aveva fatto nel corpo e nell’anima; tuttavia orgoglio e dignità perdevano importanza e Tristan comprendeva infine che soltanto nel porto sicuro delle braccia di Elijah, soltanto unito a lui per il resto della sua esistenza, soltanto illuminato dalla luce degli occhi del suo Signore valeva la pena di vivere o morire.

 

**FINE**


End file.
